The Stolen Heart
by Silver85
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearted Clark Kent was created to be the perfect body to substain Tex's mind. Before the operation could be performed by Tex's minion Proffesor Ivo, two men saved Clark. A man dressed as a bat, and a young boy who moves faster than Clark
1. Chapter 1

_It's only the beginning. _

Smallville. It was a small town. Only one strip of town that contained everything the town could barely exist with. A coffee shop, which was nothing, compared to what her blood was used to. A movie theatre attached to the back of the coffee shop, as if they couldn't find room in the fields of corn to make two buildings. Only two clothing stores, one fancy restaurant, which wouldn't compare to a McDonald's in Metropolis. And a small hole in the wall that was their newspaper headquarters.

She walked briskly across the street, completely unafraid of being run over by a cow or whatever they used as transportation in this dead end part of the world. She stopped in front of the door. His picture, smiling at her, mocked her. She could hear his voice clearly "Why did you let me walk away? Look what happened to me without you."

She cursed under her breath and hoped that her bloodshot eyes, wrinkled dress shirt, and sh*tty attitude wouldn't get another door closed in her face. She'd come to this hole as a last resort. The Daily Planet had fired her because she was obsessed with a missing kid story that wasn't selling even toilet paper. And if the Daily Planet didn't want her then any other newspaper business didn't want her either.

She opened the door and tried not to look into the picture's eyes. She would no doubt cry once again. She walked into the small office space which consisted of only three desks, a handful of filing cabinets and very little else.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A teenage boy walked up to her and she huffed.

"My name is Lois Lane and I'm here to talk to your boss," Lois said, holding her hips and wearing a small smug smile.

*******

Lex stared out his window, his shirt was wrinkled and he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten more than thirty minutes of sleep. He was doing everything he could but money could only do so much. He had every private investigator he could hire out searching. And it was useless so far.

Humanite Industries had closed down. The building was deserted. No one other than the Luthors had the money to buy the property and that property wasn't worth the billions. The lower levels of the building had been hollowed out with some explosions. The building was going to run them twice as much to repair it and put it to some good use. His father didn't find it as a good waste of money.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. Oliver wasn't having much luck either. The fact that Clark was taken right from his home and everything that followed. They felt helpless when they'd always been able to help Clark. Clark had the abilities and he had the money.

Five months and still no word on Clark.

*******

Oliver stood on top of Humanite Industries. His leather wrapped around him like a second skin, the only skin he'd come to feel comfortable in. Lex had his money and so did Oliver but he was putting his to use instead of hiring detectives who were as useless as the rest of Clark's search team. But Oliver had his own approach and unfortunately he was having luck as the rest of them.

He looked around, hoping for one of the teens that was seen around as 'interns'. Tex had many interns and none of them were told as being nice. And then he'd found out about Dinah. She'd been seen with Tex a few times and it made his blood boil. She had been apart of it all. She had gotten to him so he could pave the way to Clark.

He hated himself.

His hand clenched on his bow.

They had known someone was after him.

He pulled the string back.

Oliver had brought her into their fold. Given her access to all the information she sought and he'd been clueless and a fool.

He notched the arrow.

He'd fallen in love with a lie. He was the reason Clark was missing and at the hands of some lunatic.

His finger twitched and the arrow launched across the city.

He stood to his full height and attached the titanium cord to a stable surface. He strapped his bow to the cord and without fear, he leapt from the rooftop. His bow sparked against the cord as he flew atop the city unto the next rooftop. As his feet slammed into the top of the next building, he was even more determined to find Clark and right the mistakes he'd walked into.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll find you," Oliver promised the sky once more. His heart screamed for it to not be another empty one.

*******

"Lana?" Chloe called out.

The apartment was dark and silent. In the past five months, Lana had moved into the apartment above the Talon. It was easier for her to be closer to the newspaper office, which acted as the headquarters for Clark's search group. Lana had been there every day since he was announced missing.

Chloe had been running back and forth with Lana and Lex. Pete hadn't left her side in either obligation. But lately, she'd been torn. Both Lana and Lex were turning for the worse with every detail they didn't get with Clark. Lex was barely sleeping, or eating. And Lana was…heartbroken.

Chloe felt for her best friend. She had opened herself up to Clark and then suddenly he's kidnapped. She finally had found a decent guy after all the jerks she dated. Now it was five months later and Lana wasn't giving up. And because Lana wouldn't, neither could she. She was all Lana had right now.

Nell had to go away for business and that was the only way Lana had been allowed to move above the Talon. Lana had been upset when her aunt had to leave but then she had dived into Clark's search. She had to admire her friend. When she fell for someone, truly fell…she was all in.

But with her admiration for Lana, she also felt sorry. It was five months and nothing. No hair, no boot print, nothing. She felt sorry because Lana was going to get her heart broken and the two of them had only been on one date. And if Lana's heart was broken one more time, she didn't know if her best friend could survive that.

*******

It was cold and damp. Bart didn't understand why a billionaire like Bruce Wayne would like hanging out in a cave.

"I don't like it when you try and sneak up on me," Bruce said.

Bart watched as Bruce typed away at his computer, "Well it's safe to know that no one is going to catch you off guard. Least all that money isn't going to waste."

"You talk too much," Bruce said, never turning his eyes away from the screen.

Bart noticed what Bruce was so focused on. He rarely saw anything else that Bruce was ever so focused on, unless it was something going on in Gotham that required a man dressed in tight leather, a cape, and pointy ears. Bart thought the outfit was over the top. But then again he ran around in red and yellow.

"Any change on boy wonder?" Bart asked, looking to the figure floating in the crystal tube. A long scar ran down his chest, and was painfully striking against his chest and abs. Those rather horrid mad scientists had done a great job hacking and stabbing on the boy.

"None. I can't figure out how to remove the device without stopping his heart. And with his healing ability, I can't keep him sliced open long enough to get to it," Bruce said with frustration.

"Is that why he's still out?" Bart asked.

"I don't know. Make a slice and he heals right up. Use a sonic pulse, he stays injured and I can get to the device, but can't remove it without killing him. He won't heal fast enough and I can't find a way to save him," Bruce was on another tangent.

Bart sighed. They saved Clark five months ago. The boy was still in a coma with a sonic pacemaker attached to his heart. They knew that everyone was looking for him but Clark hadn't woken up and if they pointed out that 'hey, we have this god-like being in this healing tube, he's in a coma, and yeah, here, have him.'

Bart knew from first hand experience. They would take him and cut him apart, trying to figure out what made him special. And if that didn't kill him, they would turn him into a weapon. They would steal away his soul, if boy wonder hadn't already lost it.

He and Bruce were the only hope Clark Kent had. It was the only hope that Clark wouldn't be used for evil intentions and Bart was worried. That lifeless body floating in that tank had the ability to skin both him and Bruce alive without even blinking. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to turn that pacemaker against him.

Bart walked up to the glass and stared at him. He couldn't imagine how he would be if he were in that position. Would he be aware? Would he know what had happened? Would he be in a rage? He knew that Bruce would be one to lash out. And he knew that Clark would be deadly if he lashed out in rage.

Two brilliant blue eyes suddenly were staring at him and he jumped. Clark Kent just opened his eyes and that blue turned a violent red.


	2. Chapter 2

He was confused. His body felt weightless, and nothing was in focus. He was dead. He knew it. Those monsters had killed him, taken his body and left his soul to whatever was meant for him. He always thought he'd see his mother first when he died. That it would be her smile that told him it was all okay now.

The second of confusion vanished. His gaze focused on a young face. He couldn't move still, a prisoner, in a new cell. Anger filled him with a violent shake. His skin began to burn and he realized he was floating in water.

Something hard and rough was shoved down his throat pushing air into his lungs. He tried to move and felt his muscles twitch and pulse with his effort. It almost looked like his body was in a fit of spasms. He heard something and that young boy was moving frantically. Suddenly he wasn't alone. A man stood with the boy, holding something and pressing at it frantically.

The tube filled with a sucking sound and his body was pulled downward with the current. The water drained and his feet finally touched cool, wet metal. His legs didn't support him and he crumbled to the floor, curling with the glass. The tube pulled at his throat and he began to gag. His eyes watered as he felt like he was dying all over again.

"Clark, everything is going to be okay," The young one knelt beside him while the older one moved out of his view. He continued choking and gagging.

The tube was pulled from his throat and he curled into himself as his gag forced up liquid with it. The two gave him room as his stomach emptied itself. He rolled and pulled his knees inward. He was kneeling, his head resting against the cool metal. His body was still burning.

"Clark, my name is Bruce Wayne. I've been watching over you since we removed you from Humanite Industries. We're here to help you," Bruce said, kneeling where Clark could see him.

Bruce's hair was cut sharp, his features were angled and Clark noticed that Bruce was a lot of muscle and deep voice. Clark stopped himself from growling, unaware of where that came from. His chest began to vibrate and pain shot through him.

He clutched his chest and let out a silent scream. Someone was hurting him. Rage filled him, he wouldn't be a victim anymore. He shot from the floor, his hand wrapping around Bruce's neck. He charged, lifting the man from his feet and racing across the…cave? He slammed Bruce into a wall of computers, sparks shooting out.

"Where am I?" Clark demanded, finally seeing that he was in a high-tech cave. It was cold and damp and yet somehow safe?

"He calls it the Bat Cave," Bart said, zooming to his side. Clark jumped when the young one was suddenly beside him and then he recognized him.

"Impulse?" Clark asked.

"The name's Bart, that's my secret identity," Bart explained.

"And who are you?" Clark asked, looking at Bruce.

"Bruce runs Wayne Industries by day and runs around as a bat by night. We're underneath his mansion on the outskirts of Gotham City," Bart answered, trying to keep Clark from killing Bruce.

"You run around as a bat?" Clark asked, still beyond confused.

"It's my secret identity," Bruce wheezed.

"Why?" He asked, loosening his grip so Bruce could breathe.

"Someone needs to protect the people from what they don't see. It's a scary world. Some people have dark hearts and I seek to protect people from the likes of them," Bruce explained.

"We're superheroes," Bart added with a small smile.

Clark let Bruce go and stepped back. "A hero dressed as a bat? Don't know if I'd want to be saved by that," Clark tried to joke.

"You were," Bruce choked while rubbing his throat.

Clark placed his hands on his hips and tried to process everything he was hearing. Then he began to pace. Nothing was settling in his brain. And his body was still vibrating. "So what happened?" Clark asked, needing to know all the details before he could handle any of it.

"Tex is really Gerard Shugel," Bruce started. Clark raised his hand, his mind racing. Just hearing that name brought it all back.

He wasn't human. He was created to be the permanent body for Tex, a science experiment that escaped and was taken in by the Kents. He wasn't…human. He collapsed to his knees, his body weak and his mind still racing.

"It's going to be okay, Clark. Tex was mad with finding a way to stop his own death. He created a lot of people and he kidnapped twice as many. Some were persuaded to his way of thinking. A few of us realized he was mad," Bart spoke with sympathy.

Clark looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes, saw the past that was hidden there. "What did that monster do to you?"

"I was struck by lightning when I was young, just after that meteor shower. It did something to my molecules, speed 'em up. Since then I've been able to run really fast. I can go around the world in under a minute. Tex tricked me into a trap and I was imprisoned underneath that building. Tested for years before Tex determined my body wasn't good enough for him and when I didn't agree to be his lackey, he ordered my execution. Safe to say, I escaped. Bruce found me not long after and offered to train me and provide me a place to stay," Bart spoke with his arms folded, a far away look in his eyes.

"I can offer the same for you, Clark," Bruce said, stepping forward. His neck was red, Clark was sure it would bruise.

Clark turned over Bruce's words in his mind. "I can't stay here any longer. My dad must be sick with worry."

Bart stepped away. It wasn't his place to tell Clark and he knew his face wasn't keeping it secret.

"Clark," Bruce started but stopped.

"No, you can't persuade me. I need to get back home. I need to be normal again," Clark insisted.

"You've been gone for five months. You can't just walk back without a cover story unless you want everyone to know the truth," Bruce informed him.

If Clark weren't already kneeling, he'd have fallen to the ground once again. Five months was a long time to be missing. He'd missed the football games, his dad's birthday, and a date with Lana. Lex and Oliver must have been crazy trying to find him. And his dad, his dad…he needed to get home now.

"I need things to be the way they were," Clark whispered, his mind was starting to shut down.

"Don't worry, Clark, I have a way of making problems disappear. I'll have you back home in a day. Perhaps you should rest," Bruce suggested.

Clark nodded numbly. Bruce motioned to Bart and the boy helped Clark to his feet and led him upstairs to the library of Wayne Manor. Clark noticed the fast rooms and antiques. Nothing shocked him since he was used to the rich lifestyle. Lex's place was familiar but more of a castle than a mansion. This place also felt foreign and nothing like home which Lex's always made him feel like.

"It'll be okay, Clark. Bruce keeps his promises," Bart tried to reassure him but it almost felt like wasted breath. Bart led him to a bedroom on the second floor. "I'm two doors down if you need anything."

"Thanks," Clark mumbled before closing the door so he could be alone with himself.

The room was a typical guestroom that acted as its own house. Clark walked over to the closet, he needed a shower and some fresh clothes. Some jeans and t-shirts hung in the closet and he found some pj's in the dresser.

When he walked into the bathroom, his breath caught. His hair was longer than he normally kept it, his face was scruffy, and a long, ragged scar ran down his chest and to the middle of his abdomen. He reached up and touched the sickening scar.

He fell to his knees once again, this time sobs racking his chest. He wasn't human, this emotion wasn't real. He shouldn't care that he was cut open and created in a tube. But that didn't stop him from crying, tears spilling down his face for the next hour. He cried till he couldn't cry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver hated the daytime. He longed to be patrolling Metropolis. Just last night, he'd saved a couple from being mugged, a store from being robbed, and a young boy about to commit suicide. There was a rush that overcame him when he did something good. When he used his skills to protect people when they couldn't protect themselves.

But no matter his brief moments of heroics, he'd still not progressed any further in his personal mission. Every day lagged on with no word on his best friend. He and Lex were sleeping on nails with worry. Clark was more than capable of taking care of himself. If Clark hadn't waltzed back into their lives with his cheeky grin by now, he could only fear the worse.

Oliver fidgeted in his seat. It didn't help matters any that he and Lex still had to go to school. Mr. Luthor was just as upset that Clark was missing but he refused to allow him and Lex to skip school. Their education still needed to be a priority. Oliver was still pissed at Lionel for throwing down the gauntlet with him and Lex.

The past five months had been gruesome for him. He'd finally found out about his parents. The private jet his parents had been on, crashed and sank to the bottom of the ocean. He'd found out three weeks after Clark went missing. Lionel had broken the news to him.

_Oliver was sitting at his desk, his body covered in cool sweat. He'd just finished his workout and he was inspired for an outfit. His chest heaved as his pencil swirled on the page. He wasn't a fashion designer but he knew one who could interpret his idea so long as he could get it drawn out._

A knock came from his bedroom door. Oliver looked up and quickly hid his sketchpad. Lex would be pissed if he found out that Oliver was going to start running around as a vigilante in a personal attempt to find and save Clark.

"Come in," Oliver called out once his secret was hidden inside his desk.

Lionel Luthor walked in and smiled softly at him, "Evening, Oliver. Seems you've been busy." Lionel nodded towards the broken punching bag.

Oliver grimaced as his bruises reminded him exactly how he'd broken the sturdy punching bag. But it only proved that he could be fatal to a human face. "Lex should be in his office," Oliver said.

Lionel walked forward and Oliver finally noticed the folder in his hands. "I didn't come to just see Lex. Unfortunately I have to bear bad news," Lionel said, handing him that folder.

Oliver tried to figure out what it could be. If it were any news on Clark, Lionel would have shown both him and Lex together. Curious, he opened it and his chest stopped moving. In reality, he'd stopped breathing. He was staring at pictures of his parents' jet plane. The metal was burnt and rusted.

"I don't understand." Oliver said, hoping he didn't understand.

"My team finally uncovered the whereabouts of your parents' jet. It was located at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean," Lionel spoke with a softness Oliver had never heard before.

"And my parents?" Oliver asked, his heart already knowing what Lionel would say.

"There were no survivors. Your family lawyer contacted me after the plane was found. He'll be stopping by in a few days to talk to you," Lionel said.

Oliver dropped the folder on his desk and stood. He moved across the room, as far as he could from the photos. He tried to keep his body from reacting in front of Lionel. He didn't want the man to see him cry. But he couldn't stop himself as his shoulders shook and tears spilt from his eyes.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him around. Lionel kept him in the hug till Oliver couldn't cry anymore. "I'm so sorry, my boy. I wish I had found other news."  
  
Oliver didn't know what he could say, but for days, Oliver couldn't speak. He couldn't push any words past his broken heart.

He couldn't handle any more bad news. He had to find Clark. He'd gotten his costume, green and black leather that fit him perfectly and protected him from blows. He wasn't bulletproof but he was stab proof and it provided good aerodynamics.

Clark would be proud of him. He was putting his archery skills to use. He'd had a special bow designed, along with a hand crossbow that folded in so it'd fit in a holster attached to his leg. Since his bow, he'd been designing special arrows to outfit it with.

Some arrows released a sleeping gas, others a timed explosion. Some held tracking devices in the head of the arrow that broke off under the skin. He also carried around a special pair of glasses that helped him see in the dark and detect fingerprints, blood types, and other helpful things. And then he had a device, which covered his voice by lowering it.

Lex had caught him sneaking out on one of his bikes, all dressed up. Lex had been pissed to say the least. "What would Clark think if you got yourself killed trying to save him?" Oliver couldn't think of a proper comeback but he knew he couldn't just sit around and wait for word to be found on Clark.

Now, he was sitting in class, fidgeting. Lex and Lionel couldn't stop him from his nightlife but Lionel had control of him going to school, but only for the past three months. Lionel had finally adopted him, with the agreement that Oliver kept the Queen name and that Lionel wasn't allowed to touch any of his money. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lionel…he just did not trust Lionel.

"Oliver, can't you calm down?" Chloe asked, leaning towards his desk.

Aside from Lex, Chloe was the only one who knew he ran around as the Green Arrow. She was really good with a computer and she'd been helping him track down Tex's 'interns'. Lately, she'd been really busy with Lana and Lex and trying to keep those two sane.

She didn't think he was crazy running around in a green leather suit and taking a bow to a gunfight. She thought he was very brave and that he was doing a lot more to find Clark than the rest of them. Well, everyone except Lana.

Oliver felt for her. He knew how much he loved Clark, but they were more like brothers. Lana had been falling for Clark. He understood that pain. Dinah was still missing and he hadn't had any luck finding her either. He felt like a complete failure.

He knew those kids were the link to figuring out what Tex was up to. It was horrible luck that all the evidence left in the building had burnt up during the explosion. No one had any leads to go on.

"Oliver? You're going to tap your foot through to China if you don't chill," Chloe whispered with a pointed look.

He finally noticed how tired his leg was from tapping it so hard, for so long. "Sorry, Chloe. You know how I get when there's only five minutes left till the last bell." Oliver attempted to apologize for his annoyance.

"Oliver, it's going to be okay," Chloe said, just as the last bell rang.

Oliver shot from his seat and tore to the door. Chloe was prepared for his reaction and was seconds behind him. She followed him out to the parking lot where Lex was already waiting. Lex always managed to beat them to the parking lot, even with Oliver running through the halls.  
"Hunting again tonight?" Lex asked as they approached.

"Is Clark home yet?" Oliver shot back. He knew that Lex didn't oppose him doing his everything to find someone as close to them as a brother. Lex just felt helpless and also didn't like him putting himself in harm' s way.

"Be safe tonight," Lex said.

Oliver noticed Lex's bag packed. "Not going home tonight?"

"It's Wednesday," Lex answered.

Oliver immediately knew what today was, he just didn't know that today was Wednesday. "Tell him I said hi and I'll be by to visit soon."

"I will," Lex said before climbing into his car.

He turned to Chloe, realizing he didn't have a ride now. "I don't mind, Oliver, but I promised Lana I'd help her out after school."

He cursed. He could walk but it would take him hours to reach the manor. He was going to have to start driving himself, but for today, he was stuck in Smallville for a few more hours. He'd just have to put in a long night in Metropolis.

He went with Chloe to the newspaper office. He helped with the flyers and the phone calls. This all was important for finding Clark so he didn't feel like his afternoon was wasted. He was still fulfilling his promise to do everything to find him.

He couldn't help but notice how horrible Lana looked. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, her eyes were bloodshot, her clothes wrinkled. He wanted to tell her to take better care of herself. That Clark wouldn't appreciate her running herself into the ground trying to find him, but he knew how much of an hypocrite he'd be if he spoke.

He kept his words to himself because he knew Lana would point that back at him. He couldn't stop himself from doing what he was doing. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for Clark's body to appear in some ditch or anything that could possibly be worse. No, he couldn't be a hypocrite so he kept quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark hadn't slept. How could he? His life was a mess and he couldn't get his thoughts in order. His fingers kept tracing the scar on his chest. He had been cut open, his greatest fear. He was lucky to be alive and needed to thank Bruce and Bart. It was safe to say, he owed them one.

The sun finally rose, giving him reason to get out of bed and get ready for the day. He understood that Bruce would help him get back to Smallville, but he was determined to get back today. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans that would fit him, and a gray tee shirt. He headed towards the bathroom and avoided his reflection in the mirror. To see himself made his stomach curl with disgust.

He took a long shower, the hot water working loose the taunt muscles in his back. Once again, he traced his scar as his thoughts wandered. He couldn't remember all the details from his time in Tex's lab. They had kept him sedated for most of it, but Tex's speech rang in his ears.

_"Oh, is this the part where I get to be all cliché and reveal my evil plan?" Tex asked._

_"It's not my brain that's killing me. I discovered that my body was. So I thought of a way to get myself a new one. I learned how to successfully perform a brain transplant. And for years, I've been body hopping as soon as the current body wears out. I tire of jumping around and leaving brainless bodies in my wake. So I created a body that could sustain my brain. And thus you were born."_

Born. It was a cruel way to describe what Tex had done. He hadn't been born, he'd been created. He cursed loudly, his voice echoing off the tiled walls. He needed to get his mind off of his current thoughts. If not, he might drive himself insane.

He jumped out of the shower and dressed himself as quickly as he could, still avoiding looking in the mirror. He couldn't stand to see himself. The clothing was snug and if he flexed just right, it would surely rip right off of him. He'd have to be careful if he sat down.

He ventured out of his room and retraced his steps back to the library. He didn't see or hear Bart anywhere but Bruce was in the library, sitting at a massive desk. If the man had been bald and a large window sitting on the wall behind him, it would have mirrored Lex and his daily routine of desk work.

"Good morning, Clark," Bruce's deep voice was absorbed by the massive shelves of books.

"Morning," Clark replied. He watched as Bruce typed away at his computer and then turned his attention to a notepad.

"I've got everything figured out for your return. I'm just waiting on the green light with the press," Bruce informed him, attuned to what Clark was wanting in that moment.

"Press?" Clark asked, horrified. He wanted things to be quiet and normal. Now who knew what would happen when he gets back home.

"It can't be avoided. You've been missing for five months with countless search teams, half of them funded by Lex Luthor. Your name is mentioned in the news at least once a week. There was no stopping it," Bruce said.

Clark sighed, this was all one big ugly mess, "So what's the story?"

"I was shopping for a building here in Gotham and you were found in the basement. I had you moved to a personal hospital room where your presence was kept from the press until your release today," Bruce said, still not looking up from his work.

"That's it? You found me in a basement," Clark said with disbelief. Nothing was ever that simple.

"Well, you were tied up and in a horrible health condition. That's all the press will know and that's all you have to tell them. What you tell your confidants is your business," Bruce said.

Clark didn't snap back at Bruce. It was a kind thing he was doing, providing a cover story that maybe even his friends would buy. He doubted it. If he knew Lex, then Gotham had been searched through by his hired detectives. If he told the truth to Lex and Oliver, he would have to tell all the truth, including the truth revealed to him by Tex.

_"I created a body that could sustain my brain. And thus, you were born."_

A shudder tore through his spine. "I can't tell anyone that…I'm…I just can't have them know," He whispered. It was already devastating that his deepest fear had been lived out, but to have everyone know would be worse. No one would treat him like he was human anymore. It would be hard enough to live with the truth but to have everyone know it? It would be unbearable.

"Your secret is safe with me. As I hope mine is with you," Bruce said, finally looking up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you like to play dress up with leather and pointy ears," Clark spoke with sarcasm, his only defense.

Bruce stood from his desk, "Clark, I know all of this is hard to deal with. But you're not alone. Tex put a lot of kids through what you're experiencing. Most of them are out on the streets, afraid and alone. We could help them, if you're willing to join Bart and I."

"I'm no superhero," Clark replied.

"I wasn't asking you to be one. But we would greatly appreciate your help," Bruce countered.

"How could I possibly help?" Clark asked.

"You can connect with these kids. Some of them were created like you and others cut open. Not to mention someone with your talents could help me get the kids to safety, not to mention tracking them down. Bart is helpful with his speed but he still gets hurt or overpowered. And there's only so much I can do with my gadgets," Bruce explained.

Clark considered his words but after a few minutes, it still didn't sit well with him. How could he help others if he himself couldn't bear to look in the mirror? "Can I think about it?" Clark offered, hoping to defuse the situation.

"That's all I could possibly ask for without pushing you," Bruce diplomatically replied.

"I just really want to get home," Clark said.

"I know. My driver will take you to Smallville. If you leave now, you should be there by lunch time," Bruce said.

Clark nodded and turned to leave, noticing a white haired, and finely dressed man waiting by the door. "Oh, and Clark?" Bruce called out, causing Clark to turn and address the billionaire.

"Yeah?" Clark asked, wondering what else the man wanted from him.

"Alfred has a cell for you. It has Bart and my cell number programmed in. No one will be able to trace your call if you reach us with it. Please take it so we can stay in touch," Bruce requested.

Clark nodded and turned back to the old man who was holding out the said cell phone. He took it and stuffed it into his pockets. He followed Alfred out and down to the parking garage. A limo sat waiting on him, the engine running.

Alfred pulled open the door, "Have a pleasant drive, Master Kent," He nodded towards Clark with formality.

"Uh, thanks," Clark said before climbing into the vehicle. He'd ridden in limos before but he hated it. It was always too fancy for him. He'd rather take a cab. The ride took hours till he was in Metropolis. He closed his eyes and reached out with his hearing, pulling himself into the calming pulse of the city. Before long, they were traveling on the interstate, heading towards Smallville. It wouldn't be long before he was back home.

He envisioned his return. His dad would hug him; Lex and Oliver would beam with relief. And Lana, it was now he realized how much he'd missed her. He swore he was going to make up for his missed date with her. As for when he would lay eyes on her again, he knew it would take all of his willpower to not pull her into his arms.

That girl had broken past his barriers and gotten him out on a date. On said date, he'd opened up and actually enjoyed himself. Part of the reason he'd been so hesitant was because someone was after him. He'd had every reason to worry since he'd been kidnapped. His hand trailed to his chest again, tracing the scar through his shirt.

But that was behind him now. He shouldn't have any reservations against allowing himself to have feelings for her. He became aware he was tracing his scar and it gave him reasons to not hug her and ask her out again, when he saw her. She deserved a real human male to date. He wasn't what she was meant to be with. She was human and therefore was reserved for someone human as well.

He forced his hand away from his chest and cursed. So much for dreaming about his return. He would be grateful to see Lex, Oliver and his dad again because he knew that they would be happy to see him and it was okay for him to be a part of their lives. He loved them, but he didn't want to make out with them. Which allowed him to keep them in his life. The only thing he could allow. He wasn't meant for Lana, and it killed him. He had to step aside and allow fate to take its course. It would be hard. It hadn't taken much for him to open up to her. To allow her past his defenses and even be friends. Then their date had happened and he'd broken every rule with himself. It wasn't easy being him, and now it was going to be the end of him.

He sighed as the cornfields came into view. He was home and he would have to face the challenge before him. His hand snaked up to his chest without him being aware. The rest of the ride, he continued to trace his scar, painfully aware that Tex had left his mark and his insurance. Bruce hadn't told him the pacemaker was still attached to his heart, but he could feel the weight inside his chest. He would worry about it later. Now all he worried about was seeing his brothers, and his father.


	5. Chapter 5

The limo dropped him off at his house. He stepped out and took a deep breath of the farm air and his worries were eased. He was home and he was finally safe. The limo pulled away and as it drove off he noticed only one set of tire marks and they were being left by the limo. It struck him as odd that his driveway was unmarked by movement. There should have been tractor marks, or tire tracks from the truck.

Worry sank back into his stomach. Was his dad so worried that he neglected their home? Granted he'd been in a horrible situation, even with his abilities, but his dad wouldn't have abandoned the house. Would he?

He jogged to the house to see for himself. If his dad wasn't here, he couldn't possibly know where he would have gone. He hated the Luthors so he wouldn't have stayed with Lex or asked Lionel for help. He opened the kitchen door and his breath caught in his chest.

The house was covered in a layer of dust. He went to flip on the lights but the house was void of electricity. He relied on his sight as he ventured into the abandoned farm house.

_"Hey, dad, you still up?" Clark asked, entering through the back door. He was practically bouncing on his feet and he knew his dad would want all the details._

He turned and stopped. Three guys were standing in his living room dressed in all black. Two held some type of weapon. He did a quick scan and saw his dad's unconscious form slumped against the far wall.

"Dad!" Clark said, stepping forward.

The guy standing in the middle reached out and Clark was forced a step back. "I suggest you come with us willingly."

"Who are you?" Clark asked, balling his fist.

"I won't say it again," Brainwave said with his smirk.

Clark stepped forward again, "What's this about?"

Brainwave looked to his left and his companions raised their weapons. Clark squared his stance and readied himself for the bullets. The two fired and Clark slipped into super speed. He dodged the first round and reached out to deflect the second. Upon impact of his palm, the round exploded in a burst of sonic waves. Everything moved at normal speed and Clark felt all of his body vibrating.

"Now the fun begins," Brainwave said, reaching out with his hand.

Clark was lifted in the air and forced through the ceiling all the way through the roof. He dangled tens of feet above his house before whatever force holding him up disappeared. He came crashing down back through the house.  
  
He looked up, remembered seeing the ground rushing up to him, and him actually fearing for his life. The roof was covered in new wood, with his sight he could pick out the lighter grain of the repairs. Someone had fixed up the house. A shudder went through his spine as worry turned into a heavy knot inside his stomach.

"Where are you, dad?" He whispered. He may not have known where his dad was, but he knew who would. And those two people were currently at Smallville High, in class. Bruce had given him his cover story, but it wasn't going to be easy to just walk back into school after being the missing kid for the past five months. He didn't think he was ready for questions, or the answers he didn't know to give.

His pocket buzzed and it shocked him, until he realized it was the phone Bruce had given him. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

'Get home okay?' The message was from Bruce. He typed his reply that he was at the house and he appreciated the ride. Only a few seconds later Bruce had sent another text, 'ambushed by the press yet?' He told Bruce that no one was at the house and he was about to head to the school to find everyone. He waited for Bruce's reply of 'keep safe' before he super sped to the high school.

He stopped at the edge of the parking lot just in case anyone was outside heading to their cars or anything similar. He checked his cell and went through a mental note of what class Oliver and Lex would probably be in. Then he remembered that it was a new semester so they could be anywhere in the building. He did a quick x-ray of the building.

He cursed. Lex and Oliver were at lunch. And with them sat Chloe, Pete, and Lana. He couldn't just walk into the school lunchroom without the school seeing him. It was bad enough that he would have to face Lex and Oliver's questions but if everyone cornered him at once, he didn't know what would happen. His abilities seemed to be acting fine. He ran here with no problem and used his x-ray vision with no problem. He was more worried that he wouldn't be able to control his hearing and he'd have a panic attack, which could only cause more problems.

He took a deep breath. He needed to know where his dad was and that overcrowded lunchroom held the two people who could answer that question for him. He'd never considered himself to be a coward and he wasn't going to start now.

He took a deep breath, tried his best to calm his racing heart and marched himself to the lunchroom. He opened the lunchroom doors and the roar of the crowded room, echoed through his skull and gave him a dull headache. The silence filled the room quickly and took him by surprise. Every face was staring in his direction. He knew just where to look from his earlier peek.

Oliver had stood and Lex was slowly rising still. Chloe stared with a slack jaw and Pete was looking at him as if he was a ghost. It was Lana's face that stilled him. He could see relief, shock, pain, happiness, all raw emotions playing out behind her eyes and through her facial expression.

As time had seemingly slowed down, it now moved twice as fast as if to catch up to where it needed to be. Lex had shot to his feet, Oliver was already rushing forward, but Lana had jumped from her seat and was already running across the lunchroom.

He couldn't move as she launched herself the last few feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her head slamming into his chest, and she was chanting his name like a silent prayer. He stood numb for a few more seconds before giving in to his inner battle. Finally, he submitted and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. He knew he shouldn't have allowed this moment of weakness but he was so glad to see her and her reaction to his return shocked him, but he would have rather been shocked like this than the tormented ways of his captures.

When Oliver and Lex reached them Lana pulled back to allow them to pull him into bone crunching, lung suppressing hugs. He hugged them back, equally happy to see them again. Oliver pulled back and smiled, "I didn't think we'd find you alive."

Oliver's statement sent the lunchroom into a roaring buzz. He winced as the sound deafened his ears and it was hard for him to focus on what Oliver and Lex were ambushing him with. "What happened?", "Where were you", "Are you okay", "Who did this to you", all of these questions assaulted him.

Lana pushed past Oliver and Lex again and tossed her arms around him. Her cheek rested on his chest, and he wondered if she would have continued to hug him if she knew of his scar and the horrible device located beneath it. He allowed himself another moment of weakness and hugged her back.

"I'm okay, guys. I would love to answer your questions, just not right now," Clark spoke, looking up to Oliver and Lex and trying to tell them with his eyes, he'd honestly answer them later. Oliver nodded getting the message. Chloe and Pete finally reached them after fighting their way through the throng of on lookers that had gathered around.

"Clark, we're so glad you're back home and that you're safe," Chloe said, her smile reached her eyes and he was grateful for her generous kindness.

"We'd worked really hard and got nowhere, it feels great to have you back home," Pete chimed in.

"Thanks, guys," Clark said. His arms were still wrapped around Lana's tiny frame. She seemed to melt into his chest and for this moment, he was content to let it stay that way.

"You look tired, probably are. You need anything?" Lex asked.

Clark knew that Lex was at a loss for words because he was so grateful. He, too, was short on words but his question was one that needed to be answered. "Where's dad?"

Lana pulled away and everyone avoided his questioning gaze. No one spoke up so he asked again, thinking they hadn't heard him over the roar their classmates. "Where's my dad?

"Clark, he was hurt bad by the people who kidnapped you," Lex started, knowing Clark's tone wasn't one to ignore.

"Is he?" Clark asked, his voice catching in his throat. God, he couldn't lose his only family left.

"He's at Smallville hospital. He's been having heart problems," Lex answered, hating to bear bad news when Clark should only have been worried about the girl in his arms and the fact he was home safely. Clark stepped back from them, his emotions raging wild. He turned on his heel and marched out of the lunchroom. Once out of sight from everyone, he broke out into a run heading as fast as he could to Smallville hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark stopped at the hospital entrance. He took slow, deep breaths to keep himself calm as he made his way inside. He didn't take in any of his surroundings as he rushed to the front desk and demanded his father's room. The nurse's brow furrowed together when she saw him.

"I'm sorry, sir, only family are allowed to visit," She spoke with sympathy but he didn't think she was genuine.

"I'm his son," Clark shot back. He was too worried about his dad's health to worry about her feelings.

"Clark Kent? That missing kid?" The nurse asked.

"Where is my dad's room?" He asked again, hoping she would just answer him.

"Room 271, take the elevator down the hall," She answered him without hiding her shock. He growled under his breath and moved as quickly as he could at a normal speed. He didn't bother with the elevator knowing it's snail-like speed would only aggravate him, he moved towards the stairs and leapt them 4 steps at a time.

He was in front of his dad's room with his large strides and fast pace. He stopped himself from rushing in. He looked through the window to see how he was, just in case. Jonathan was asleep, wire and machines hooked up to him in every direction. The blinds were closed so the room was darker than the hallway. His stomach churned. He didn't like seeing his dad like this.

Jonathan was a strong man, Clark knew this fact because he got his strength from him. Whether they were blood, adopted, or neither. He reached out and touched the cool glass. Seeing his dad, lying helpless made him feel weak. What could he do?

"Excuse me? I don't believe you're Lex Luthor or any of Mr. Kent's usual visitors,"

Clark turned to the voice and saw a tall man, with cropped short hair and a white a coat. "Are you his doctor?" Clark asked.

"I am. Care to share who you are?" The doctor asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Clark Kent?"

That voice struck at his core and he winced. The doctor looked surprised at hearing his name. He dug his hands in his pockets and hoped that this was going to go by quickly so he could go sit with his dad. With Lois though, it wouldn't be that simple.

"You're Clark Kent? Everyone's been looking for you," The doctor said.

"I know. I was released today to come back home," Clark answered, avoiding turning around and seeing the one person he didn't want to.

A hand slammed down on his shoulder and tugged, trying to pull him around but he refused so she spun to face him. He looked down at her and then looked away. She had dark circles under her eyes and her clothes were wrinkled, and he thought he saw a coffee stain on her pants. To sum up, she looked like sh*t. And for a girl focused on her looks, this wasn't a good sign.

"Clark Kent! What…when…where…why," Lois stammered and blinked multiple times.

"Hello, Lois," Clark greeted.

"Well, Mr. Kent, I need to speak with you," The doctor said.

"But," Lois interrupted.

"I'll talk to you later, Lois," Clark said nodding to the doctor. He led Clark down the hall towards his office, leaving Lois still standing, shocked.

The doctor closed the door and Clark took a quick look around. The office was practically bare but the desk had files strewn all over. "Mr. Luthor hired me to take on your father's case. I flew in immediately and I've been taking care of him since his hospitalization," He said, motioning for Clark to take a seat.

"Thank you, Dr.?"

"Hamilton," He answered. Clark took a seat and Dr. Hamilton pulled his father's file. "Jonathan has suffered from multiple heart attacks over the past five months. His heart won't survive another one."

Clark looked down at his hands, afraid to look anywhere else. He felt the liquid pooling at his eyes. His dad was on his deathbed and he hadn't been here to take care of him. "Is there anything you can do?" Clark asked.

"I've operated on his heart but it didn't do any good. I'm sorry to tell you that it's only a matter of time till his heart fails again, and it'll be the last time," Dr. Hamilton said.

Clark stood and left Dr. Hamilton's office without saying anything else. His mind was numb and his legs moved on their own. Clark passed by Lois, who was still standing by Jonathan's room. He opened his father's door and closed it behind him.

The beep of Jonathan's monitor was the only sound in the room. Clark walked softly and sat in the seat next to his dad's bed. He swallowed but it caught in his throat. "I'm here, dad." He reached out and took his dad's hand in his own. He was careful not to touch the IV in his dads' hand.

The room stayed quiet during his stay. He didn't know how long he sat there but after a while, Lois had moved to sit on a chair in the hallway. A while after that, Lex, Oliver and Lana showed and joined Lois. When Dr. Hamilton appeared in the hallway and spoke to Lex, Chloe showed up and dragged Lois off to the side.

Everyone did their best to not look into Jonathan's room as Dr. Hamilton walked in. "Mr. Kent, do you mind if we talked?"

Clark looked up at the doctor and shook his head.

"Mr. Luthor has offered to pay for your father's stay so long as he remains here," Dr. Hamilton started and Clark immediately decoded it to meaning as long as his father lived. "I'm more than willing to remain his doctor but I have to gain permission from you."

"If he's so close to dying then I want him home," Clark demanded.

Dr. Hamilton was quiet for a moment, "Clark, my advice is to let him remain here just in case there are complications."

Clark was quiet. Dr. Hamilton was right. He could super speed his father back to the hospital but the travel could only make matters worse. It would be wiser to leave his dad here. Even though he wanted his dad at the house for many reasons, he needed his dad to have the best care as long as it could be given to him.

"There's nothing we can do?" Clark asked.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I can only imagine how hard this is for you," Dr. Hamilton gave his condolences.

Clark looked back down at his hands. This time, the liquid building behind his eyes spilled over. He buried his face in his hands and allowed the sobs to overtake him. Dr. Hamilton left the room and only seconds later, two small hands reached his shoulders. He didn't know who it was till he buried his face in her neck. Lana held him while he sobbed. She was quiet as she rubbed circles onto his back. Oliver and Lex stood by the door. Outside the room, Lois watched and Chloe looked between her and Clark, noticing the heartbreak and longing on her cousin's face but she also noticed how Clark clutched at Lana as if she was his life.

Today was a day of good and bad. Clark had come back and he was alive but now his heart was broken because he'd come back to his father dying. Jonathan's heart had been fine till the night Clark had been taken. Now Jonathan was barely alive and Chloe didn't know if Clark would be able to pull out of this. Only he knew what had happened during the past five months. As his friends, they were clueless, leaving them no idea how to help him deal with all of this.

Clark pulled Lana closer and continued to cry. Screw not letting her into his life. He needed her, and he wasn't letting go as he cried out his grief. His moment of weakness had struck again, but he didn't care. He needed someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark had stayed at the hospital all night. Lana stayed until she couldn't keep her eyes open. Lex had brought her a chair and she'd sat it next to Clark and held his hand the entire time. He hadn't said a word. He didn't know what he could say.

Oliver had given him a huge hug before leaving, he couldn't remember the excuse Oliver had given. Lex had stayed till Lana needed a ride home and Lex promised he'd be back to get him. He didn't even bother with caring about where Lois and Chloe had gone off.

His dad hadn't moved at all during the night. It worried Clark. Dr. Hamilton said that Jonathan had a weak heart, not that he never woke up. Dr. Hamilton had gone to get some sleep so he wasn't around for Clark to ask. So Clark waited, hoping, but his prayers weren't answered.

"Figures," He muttered under his breath but quickly cut off that thought train. Morning came quickly and Lex walked up to Jonathan's door. Clark nodded and Lex quietly made his way in. Lex was holding two coffee cups and a bag with the Talon logo.

"Lana sent you some breakfast and caffeine," Lex whispered, handing him a cup and the bag.

Clark shifted through it aimlessly and picked out a pastry that looked appetizing. He took a sip of his coffee and winced, it was really strong.

"She figured you'd need it," Lex mentioned when he noticed Clark's reaction.

"I'll thank her later," Clark muttered.

Lex nodded and took a seat. They didn't talk while they ate and drank their coffee. Lex knew that Clark wasn't in the mood to chitchat.

"I've visited him once every week since he slipped into the coma," Lex said.

"Coma?" Clark asked, shocked. Dr. Hamilton hadn't mentioned his father being in a coma.

"It happened after his last heart attack. They were able to get his heart started again but he just never woke up," Lex explained.

"So we just sit and wait for the next heart attack to kill him? I won't even get to talk to him," Clark said. His hands clenched and hot coffee drenched his hand from the crushed coffee cup. His skin turned red but it didn't burn him, nor did he feel it.

"He knows you're here. All he wanted was for you to come back home," Lex told him, his voice was soft and he sat slightly forward. The battle of emotions on his face was evident. He wanted to ask questions, to figure a way to help him but he didn't want to raise the subject during a difficult time.

"How can he possibly know I'm here?" Clark asked, ignoring Lex's conflict.

"Dr. Hamilton said that he hears things and can feel, like someone holding his hand. I'm sure he knows that you're here and you're safe," Lex explained, hoping that the last part was indeed true.

"I don't want to leave his side. What if he wakes up and I'm not here and he doesn't know that I'm back and I'm fine?" Clark asked.

"Your dad wouldn't want you to wither away with him at his side. I promised I'd be here for you and him. You need to get out of here sometime," Lex stared Clark straight in the eye and Clark saw the determination and the truth behind his promise.

"Thank you," He said looking back before looking down at his hands.

"For what?" Lex asked, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Being here for him. I think he finally got that we're like brothers which, even though you're a Luthor, you're still family to us," Clark admitted.

"You don't have to thank family for being there. It's what we do," Lex said with a small smile.

"Still, it's comforting knowing that someone was here for him when I couldn't be. I can't imagine seeing him go through this," Clark said. He couldn't help but wonder about the time line and if it added up to being his fault. Maybe if he hadn't of been captured, or if those guys had captured him somewhere else without involving his father, maybe his dad would still be as healthy as he was before those goons attacked. The thoughts consumed his mind.

Lex noticed how Clark seemed to zone out, lost in his thoughts and Lex knew how Clark could blame himself for things that weren't his fault. "Clark, you need some rest. Go home or hell head back to the manor if you're not comfortable with the farm."

"I'll head to the farm. I need to do things there and get everything ready for when," Clark didn't finish his train of thought, hating where it led him.

"Don't busy yourself. You need rest. You shouldn't tire yourself out when you've just been released from the hospital," Lex suggested.

"Huh?" Clark asked, looking up.

"I saw the news last night. I want to know why we weren't contacted about your stay at Gotham General? I had my detectives scan that area. They would have told me if you were there," Lex asked, finally giving up on his inner battle to not raise the topic.

"Because I wasn't at Gotham General. I don't want to talk about it but I need to tell you and Oliver. I prefer to do so when the three of us are together," Clark explained.

"Well, Oliver is out…he'll be back later tonight," Lex refrained from telling him something but Clark didn't push. He was too tired to play games.

"I'll head home. Try to keep Chloe, Lois and everyone from coming to see me. I don't really want to deal with people just yet," Clark requested while standing.

"What about Lana?" Lex asked, hoping Clark would answer with something promising.

"Lana isn't just people, she can come see me if she wants," Clark answered after a minute of contemplating. He knew he shouldn't keep pulling Lana closer but he just couldn't push her away. They had connected on their date and now he considered her to be a factor in his life, just as Lex and Oliver were. No one else mattered, as much to him as those three, therefore he couldn't keep them from seeing him.

He stood from his chair and tossed away his breakfast. He walked over to Jonathan's bed and held his hand, giving it a tiny squeeze. "I'll be back soon." He whispered to his dad, not embarrassed that Lex was sitting a few feet away. His friends knew how important his remaining family was. Lex was kind enough to divert his eyes away so their moment could be private. "Call my name and I'll be back in a second," Clark said. He gave Jonathan's hand a final squeeze before super speeding back to the farm.

*********

Clark hadn't been able to do anything but pace when he'd gotten back to the farm. He refused to head into town since he'd only get cornered and asked a ton of questions. So, he put himself to work. He cleaned, caught the farm up on chores, did laundry, and tried to get a start on his father's affairs but he'd stopped his busy work then.

He didn't want to think about his dad's condition right now. He'd never rest if it consumed him. So he plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV. Surprisingly, they still had satellite. He figured Lex or Oliver kept paying the bills so their house wouldn't be taken away.

After an hour of soaps, he'd started to drift off to sleep when a knock came at the door. He x-rayed the back porch and found Lana standing at the door with two brown bags in her arms. He rushed over and answered the door.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" He asked, taking the bags from her and placing them on the counter.

"I went by the hospital and Lex said you headed home to rest. I figured you wouldn't have any groceries and would refuse to head into town," She answered, started to shift through the bags and pulling out food.

"How'd you know?" He joked, actually surprised she did know. When things had gone horribly wrong, they were just becoming friends, more than friends.

"You're not too hard to figure out once you start letting people in," She answered.

"And I've let you in?" He asked.

She paused and was cautious as she looked up at him, "You didn't at first but I thought you had started to?"

He leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. Not even five minutes and they were into a serious conversation about a serious matter. Him allowing her to continue her path into his life. Now was his moment to stop her.

He looked down at her, saw into the pools of her irises and stopped himself from gushing out the breath he was holding, which probably would have sent her flying through the wall if he didn't control it.

"On my ride back, I was content in…stopping…you from getting further tangled up in my web. But when I saw you again, my heart stopped and raced all at the same time. I want you to be a part of my life but I'm scared you won't accept me for who I am," He stopped himself, because what he was about to say he hadn't thought about. It wasn't planned and he should have asked advice from Oliver or Lex but the conversation was started and it wouldn't be wise for him to stop here. "If you truly want to be with me, as my friend, confidant, or even more than that, then there's something you should know about me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it about what happened to you? They didn't say why you were in the hospital or what had happened, just that you were released and that Bruce Wayne found you," Lana had stepped back while she asked her question.

Clark was holding his breath again. He wanted to tell her, needed to but it wouldn't be fair to do so without telling Oliver or Lex first. Not just to tell them he was telling Lana his secret but also what happened to him. Lana was important to him but Oliver and Lex were like brothers and didn't need to be told last.

"It has part to do with that. Since it does, I should really tell you when I tell Oliver and Lex," He admitted.

"So you want to tell me, just not right now?" Lana asked. He nodded in return. "That's fine. I understand that."

He sighed. "You're okay with that?" He asked, not entirely sure if he was okay with telling her, and telling her everything.

"Clark, I want you to be honest with me," She said, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her hand and his mind started buzzing. He didn't plan for this and for the longest time, he didn't want something like this. He'd fear bringing any more people into his inner circle. His two best friends had been a blessing and he was lucky he hadn't scared them off yet. But neither of them held any romantic interest for him, which is why he believed he was suddenly terrified.

He had never told Lois because he didn't think she'd be able to handle it, or keep it secret. She loved gossip and he knew she would tell every living soul. Lana seemed to be an honest person and if she promised she wouldn't tell then he could trust her with that.

If Lana handled it, and she didn't run away from him, then he knew he could have a relationship with her. He could control his strength and speed so he wouldn't hurt her. His heat vision was a different story. He couldn't control it when he was angry but he knew strong emotions fired it up. He'd never felt passion with Lois, and if he did with Lana, would that trigger it? Would he control it?

He blinked and stepped away. His mind wouldn't slow down and his breathing hitched. His heart began to race faster than anything in the past three days. His body began to vibrate and a pain shot through his chest. His hand shot to his scar and gripped at the skin there.

"Clark?" Lana's voice held concern and fear. She shot forward and reached for him as he fell to his knees. His fell to his side and his body jerked and twitched as a spasm overtook his body. Lana didn't know what to do as she knelt beside him. She reached for her cell and dialed Lex's number. She knew he would know what to do when Clark had a seizure, unless he hadn't had them before his abduction.

"Hello?" Lex asked, his voice was filled with sleep.

"Clark's having a seizure. I don't know what to do," She spoke frantically.

"I'm on my way. Keep him from hurting himself and don't let him know you're freaked out," Lex said, he didn't sound tired anymore before he hung up.

Lana tossed her phone to the side and reached out to Clark. She did her best until his spasms stopped and he lay on his back, he was gasping for air.

His chest burned and his head pulsed in aches. He felt as if he couldn't move. He took in his surroundings as the kitchen door swung open and Lex rushed inside. "Is he okay?"

"He stopped jerking a few seconds ago. He hasn't moved since," Lana answered.

He saw Lex kneel beside Lana as they both hovered over him. "I'm okay," He gasped, still wheezing for air.

Lex helped him up and over to the couch where he collapsed and clutched his chest. "What happened?" Lex demanded.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," Clark managed to say, hoping to make the situation less until he figured it out himself.

"I get a call from a frantic Lana, telling me you're having a seizure," Lex pointed out. Clark mentally cursed. Lex would know it was serious because of Clark's abilities. He couldn't get hurt, nor did he have seizures and Clark knew it wasn't one of those.

He looked up, "It's a long story and I rather tell the three of you together."

"Three of us?" Lex asked, confused.

"I'm going to tell Lana and she's agreed to wait until you and Oliver are present," Clark explained, his breathing finally back to normal. His chest wasn't pulsing anymore and if he thought about it, he knew it was the machine causing him to fall into that fit of jerks.

"Everything?" Lex whispered, concern filling his features. Clark was a private person and feared his secrets getting out in case someone wanted to make him a lab rat. But when Clark would finally tell Lex what had happened then he would know why Clark wasn't afraid to tell Lana. His darkest fear had already been lived.

Clark nodded his answer, "I'd like to get it over with. Where's Oliver?"

"He's in Metropolis," A booming voice filled the room and all three heads snapped towards the back door. Bruce was standing in the kitchen, his cell phone in one hand and a blue tooth device attached to his left ear.

"Who the hell are you?" Lex asked, jumping to his feet.

"I would like you two to meet Bruce Wayne," Clark introduced Bruce while pulling himself to his feet.

"The man who rescued Clark?" Lana asked, snapping her head from Clark's direction to Bruce's.

"That's correct. I'm sorry for my timing but I need to borrow Clark," Bruce requested.

"Is it about Oliver?" Clark asked, wondering why Bruce would have made the drive all the way out to Smallville.

"I'm afraid it is," Bruce said.

Lex stepped forward, "What happened to Oliver and how did you know he was in Metropolis?"

"I'm afraid my business is with Clark and not you, Mr. Luthor," Bruce said.

"Bruce, I don't have secrets from Lex. Answer his questions," Clark demanded, joining Lex's side.

"It appears Oliver has detained Impulse at an untimely moment," Bruce informed them.

"Huh?" Clark asked. Lex appeared to be just as confused as each of them knew different aspects of the characters.

"Impulse was on a lead about your kidnappers. It appears that Mr. Queen was on the same trail and they crossed paths. Mr. Queen assumed Impulse was one of them as Impulse assumed the same about him," Bruce explained while trying not to give away too many details. He wasn't aware that Lex knew everything about Oliver and Clark, but then Lana was standing in the room and Clark was glad for the secrecy, at least until he could tell her everything and it appeared that the timing was perfect.

"What do you need me for?" Clark asked.

"Impulse tried to explain to Mr. Queen but he won't listen to any of it. You're the only one who can convince him that Impulse is an ally," Bruce explained.

"Alright," Clark said heading towards Bruce. Lex shot his hand out to hold Clark back.

"It's not safe for you to go until we know you're okay," Lex said. His friend had every reason to worry. He'd just had an incident of some kind and they knew nothing about it. What caused it, could it kill him, and what did it mean?

"I'll be with Bruce. I'll be fine," Clark said before following Bruce out the back door and into the passenger seat of a shiny Ferrari.


	9. Chapter 9

"Clark, are you okay?" Bruce asked while taking the Ferrari to its limits. Clark was leaned back in the chair, his skin pale, his hands shaking and he was sweating. Bruce didn't know much but he knew that wasn't normal for Clark. He'd had a feeling he'd walked in on something when he'd picked up Clark.

"I'm fine," Clark said, starringout the window. He started to wring his hands together.

"You don't look fine. What happened before I arrived?" Bruce asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Clark was silent for a minute. Bruce was trying his best to help him. He needed to know all the details. What happened to the days where he could keep everything to himself and he wasn't sharing all his private details with everyone?

"I had something like a panic attack. Fell out on the floor with spasms," Clark answered.

Bruce was quiet for a second, "Anything happen before your attack?"

"My chest hurt," Clark thought, remembering the searing pain.

Bruce sighed and gripped the steering wheel. "I was afraid of complications."

Clark snapped his head towards Bruce, "You knew this would happen?"

"Not to the extent it did. When I tried to remove it, it's possible that it malfunctioned," Bruce said, but it seemed that he was more talking out loud.

"So because you poked around, I now have a ticking time bomb strapped to my chest?" Clark asked.

"That's a blunt observation," Bruce replied, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He didn't need Clark against him.

"What is this thing?" Clark asked.

"It's a modified pacemaker. Originally, the device is used to send an electrical pulse to start up a heart when its beating stops, like during a panic attack or heart attack. Whoever built the device in your chest used that as a starting point for the device," Bruce explained.

"So what does the one in me do?" Clark asked.

"It still has the wires that run through the valves of your heart, but instead of electrical pulses, it sends out a sonic pulse, which we know causes your abilities to disappear. How the device was originally programmed, I don't know," Bruce answered.

"Why would Tex put something like that in me if he intended to use my body. Wouldn't he want my abilities?" Clark asked, the entire situation was confusing.

"I'm betting the device was Tex's idea, but Professor Ivo built it for other purposes," Bruce voiced his opinion.

"I can see that. Tex would have been like a god in my body with his brain. Ivo could have used the device to keep Tex in place," Clark jumped in on Bruce's train of thought.

"I agree, I was just too late from stopping them from implanting it," Bruce spoke with regret.

"At least you ultimately stopped them. I appreciate what you and Bart did," Clark said, looking over at the brooding billionaire.

"Why can't you remove it?" Clark asked.

Bruce was quiet as Metropolis appeared in the distance, "I tired but it seems that a fail-safe was installed. I'm guessing in case Tex finds out and tries to remove it himself."

When Bruce didn't continue, Clark asked, "What's the fail-safe?"

"It's programmed to detonate, but instead of metal shards or electricity, it'll send out a huge sonic burst. With it being so close to your heart, it could or possibly kill you," Bruce answered.

Clark was quiet for a minute as he processed the information. The sonic burst could kill him which is why Bruce hadn't already removed it, but by finding this out he'd tampered with it so now it was short circuiting.

"If you remove it, do you think I would live?" Clark asked. Bruce was the most informed person on this device, if he could trust anyone to remove it, it would be him.

"I predict a 98% chance of failure," Bruce answered.

"So your saying there's no way to remove it?" Clark asked, shocked.

"I'm saying that it was designed to kill you," Bruce replied. The city was getting closer with each speeding second Bruce drove.

"But two percent for me to live?" Clark asked.

"That's only a guess and I'm basing it off your ability to heal. If it's done quickly, your heart could heal before your body dies," Bruce answered.

"But only a two percent chance," Clark restated.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said. Metropolis speed by them in a blur and Bruce made sharp turns. His tires squealed and the rubber protested against the asphalt. Bruce brought them to a jolting stop next to an alleyway. They both got out and Clark looked around but didn't see either Oliver or Bart.

"Where are they?" Clark asked. Bruce looked up towards the top of the building.

"You may be super fast but it'll take me a minute to climb the stairs," Bruce said, heading for the building entrance.

"Hold on," Clark said before reaching out and grabbing Bruce's arm. Clark knelt before channeling his energy in his legs. With a push, they were both flying towards the rooftop. Clark landed them gracefully and let go of Bruce.

"That was quite different from my batclaw," Bruce said, adjusting his tie and running his hand through his wind tossed hair.

"Faster than the stairs," Clark said, turning and looking around the roof. Near the air ducts, a man in green and black leather stood with a bow pointed to a red and yellow dressed boy. Bart was bound by a steel wire that was attached to something with an electric jolt running through it. It was keeping Bart from speeding out of his current predicament.

"Impulse, you alright?" Bruce asked, stepping forward. The green man turned and pointed his bow towards the two of them.

"Don't move," His voice was deep and unrecognizable. Clark stepped forward with his hands up. He didn't see Oliver, but for now he needed to worry about helping Bart.

"It's okay. We're the good guys and so is Impulse," Clark said.

"Clark?" The man pulled down his hood and Clark's eyebrow's shot into his hairline.

"Oliver?" Clark asked shocked, "What the hell are you wearing?"


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver folded his arms over his chest, "It keeps me safe."

Clark shook his head in disbelief, "What's going on, Oliver?"

Bruce kept looking back at Bart who was slightly twitching. "I've been trying to find you," Oliver noticed Bruce's looks and headed over to cut Bart down.

"I don't believe this," Clark muttered under his breath.

Oliver cut Bart free. Bart landed on his feet and shook his arms out, "'Bout time, bro." The duct behind Bart erupted into flames. Oliver pulled Bart out of the way.

"What the hell?" Bruce asked. Oliver pulled Bart up and they ran over to Bruce and Clark.

"You okay?" Clark asked before examining the area with his X-ray vision.

"Singed but otherwise, I feel fine," Bart said, looking over his suit.

Clark noticed a group of three teens on the rooftop next to them. The others wouldn't be able to see them through the flames. "Three teens, next roof over."

"They must be the interns. I knew I was close," Oliver said, brushing grime off his suit.

"Interns?" Bart asked, "You're looking for kids who sort mail and fetch coffee?"

"Not interns really, but the kids Tex was using to do his dirty work," Oliver explained.

"Oh, Tex called them The Secret Society," Bart informed them.

"Interesting," Oliver said, pulling his hood back up, his voice dropping in octaves. Clark took a deep breath and released a steady stream of cool air, blowing the fire out. Bart pulled his hood up and both he and Oliver raced towards the building edge. Oliver had pulled his bow and shot one of his arrows, a beam of wire was attached and Oliver swung over to the other rooftop. Bart slipped into his speed and had reached the rooftop by taking the stairs, crossing the street and racing to the top. They flanked the group of teens within a second.

Bruce reached out and stopped Clark from rushing forward as well. "Our identities will be exposed if you use your abilities and if I pull one of my gadgets. Let's let them handle this one," Bruce instructed.

"They could get hurt," Clark argued, not pulling away so he wouldn't hurt him.

"They're both more informed about this Society than we are," Bruce countered.

Clark bit his tongue, knowing that Bruce was right, but not wanting to stay out of it. One of those kids could set things on fire. Bart could outrun the flames but Oliver couldn't, nor did he know if his suit was fireproof.

"Give us the boy's body and we promise we'll remove the device and forget this ever happened," One of the teens spoke but Clark didn't think Bruce heard with normal hearing.

"I'm not going to trust the goons of a crazy scientist who uses kids for his dirty work. You should find a new boss," Oliver said, holding out his crossbow.

"We don't think of him as a scientist, but more of a father. We wouldn't be anybody without him," Another snapped. Something to Oliver's left caught fire. Clark made a note of the girl so he'd remember her ability.

"He's not our dad. He mutated us for his own evolution. Can't you see you're being used?" Bart asked.

"Just because you failed your purpose doesn't mean we have, Impulse," The apparent leader spoke again.

"When you've lost your purpose, Tex will dispose of you, too," Bart shot back.

"We don't foresee that happening," The third finally spoke.

"It will when you fail today," Bart shot back again.

Clark finally noticed the third, she wore fish stockings, a black eye band, and her hair was blonde and spiky. "Dinah?"

He focused more on Oliver and noticed that his bow wasn't pointed to her and he seemed to refuse to acknowledge she was standing there.

"You know one of them?" Bruce asked.

"Oliver was dating her before I was captured. He was falling for her, and hard," Clark answered before clenching his jaw shut.

"So much for protecting your identity. They'll all be aware of who you are and what you look like," Bruce cursed.

"You thought they didn't know?" Clark asked.

"I rounded up the ones that destroyed your house and captured you. I was hoping Tex's other lackeys wouldn't be aware," Bruce informed him.

"Well, looks like that's a failure," Clark said. Bruce's point of him not getting involved didn't matter now. Clark super sped and jumped the distance between the buildings.

"Looks like Boy Scout came to us," The leader spoke.

"Go back, Clark," Oliver demanded.

"I don't appreciate these kids hunting me and I won't give them the opportunity to do it again. This ends right now," Clark's voice was dominating as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You don't have the power to stop us, none of you do," The girl spoke.

"Come on Parasite, you didn't like this life any more than me. Don't do this," Bart pleaded.

"You're naive, Impulse," Parasite responded, her voice emotionless and void.

"Am I? Deathstroke, you're the smartest guy I know. You can get out, why haven't you?" Bart asked.

"I am getting out. We bring him in and Tex is going to reverse what he did to us," Deathstroke said, unfolding his arms.

"Sorry to disappoint," Oliver said.

Clark noticed the slightest nod from Deathstroke and Dinah took a deep breath. Oliver didn't waste any time as he shot her with the bolt from his crossbow. A dart lodged in her throat and Dinah was out cold. Parasite started glaring but Bart punched her before she could blink.

Deathstroke launched in the air and Clark had to slip into super speed to keep his eyes on him. Deathstroke came down at him with a drop kick that caught him in the chin. Clark was launched across the rooftop, barely stopping before sliding off the edge. Oliver continued firing at Deathstroke, but the boy was faster than Oliver's aim. Bart was wrestling with Parasite till he managed to knock her unconscious.

Deathstroke stood above him and he brought his arms up to catch the boot speeding towards his face. He didn't release his grip as he managed to pull the boy down. He was strong and fast, equal to him. Deathstroke managed to get a punch into his gut, which forced him to gag and cough. He managed to get a punch in himself but Clark wasn't a fighter.

Deathstroke slumped over suddenly and Clark caught him before the boy fell off the roof. He coughed and pulled himself to his feet, his left arm was tingling and his breathing was rapid. "You okay?" Bart asked across the roof as he was tying up Parasite.

"I think so," He answered as he noticed that Bruce had finally used one of his gadgets to get across the roof.

"Nice for you to join us," Oliver snapped towards Bruce.

"I'm sorry. My identity needs to remain a secret," Bruce replied. He proceeded to help them apprehend the teens.

"And who the hell are you anyway?" Oliver asked, pissed.

"My name's Bruce Wayne," Bruce answered.

"Okay, another Billionaire, big deal," Oliver snapped.

"At night, he runs around as a bat," Clark mentioned.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused, "A bat?"

"I wasn't in costume like you two so I couldn't get involved," Bruce said, giving Clark a look.

"You can trust Oliver. Besides, you both have something in common," Clark said.

"Besides money?" Bart chimed in.

"They both like wearing leather suits and playing with toys," Clark shot back with a smirk.

"Laugh now all you want. Were getting you a disguise if you insist on joining in on the fights," Bruce shot back. Clark's smirk vanished from his face. Bart burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver followed Bruce back to Gotham City, while Bart and Clark were in charge of speeding the teens to the bat cave. Bart carried Dinah and Clark carried the Deathstroke and Parasite. Bart beat him to the cave but Clark argued it was because he was only carrying one tiny girl while he had two. Either way he was panting, his chest hurt and he was sweating. His body was far from normal and it concerned him.

_I'm not me anymore. Damn Tex and his minions._

Bart showed Clark to the holding cells that Bruce had installed. They placed each unconscious body in the tubes and Bart activated the code. The door sealed itself with some electric force wall.

"It neutralizes abilities. Doesn't stop them from using them but it keeps them from getting out," Bart explained at Clark's confused look.

"What do you know about her?" Clark asked nodding towards Dinah.

Bart dug his hands into his pockets, "Tex kidnapped her when she was barely two. She doesn't know anything other than the life she lives."

"She was the one who discovered my weakness and told Tex," Clark explained.

"What?" Bart asked.

"She started dating Oliver and one night the lights went out, she screamed, I got hurt and a few days later I'm a lab rat," Clark gave Bart the cliff notes as he went to stare at Dinah. She looked so fragile lying in the cell. She had played them all for fools and he couldn't imagine how Oliver was handling it. If Lana had done anything like that…. _Shit Lana!_

Clark pulled out his cell and dialed Lex's number. The phone rang twice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lex, its Clark," He said.

"Clark? I didn't recognize the number," Lex said.

"Bruce gave me this phone, which has really great reception," Clark said realizing he was underground using a cell phone.

"Huh? Where are you?" Lex asked.

"I'm in Gotham with Impulse. I'm going to speed Oliver back and explain everything but it'll still be a bit. Can you keep Lana entertained?" He asked.

"Shouldn't be to hard. We don't have school tomorrow and Lana seems hell bent on cooking you a welcome back dinner," Lex said.

Clark couldn't help his smile; "I look forward to it. I'll try not to be too long."

"Is Oliver okay?" Lex asked.

"Did you know about his green leather fetish?" Clark asked.

"Shit, what was he up too?" Lex asked.

"He thought Impulse was part of the kids he was hunting," Clark answered.

"Dude?" Bart asked tossing his hands up. Bruce and Oliver were finally speeding into the batcave. Bruce parked his car among his other sport cars and Oliver parked his bike on a platform near the batmobile.

"I'll have to explain the rest later but Oliver's fine. We'll be back soon," Clark said.

"Alright, see you soon," Lex said.

Clark hung up as Oliver walked over. His hood was tossed back and his glasses were swung up into his hair. Oliver noticed the cells but didn't mind them any attention after. "I'm sure you've got questions," Oliver said stopping next to him.

"Not really questions, so much as confused," He replied.

"I just couldn't sit around and hang flyers. Law enforcement wasn't getting anywhere. Lex and I knew something was wrong, I mean nothing can stop you,"

Clark could hear his concern in his voice, "So you took to the outfit and bow and arrow?" Clark didn't want to avoid his feelings; he just wasn't good at dealing with them.

"I just couldn't sit around and wait for you body to show up," Oliver answered.

Clark didn't know what to say but Oliver was one of the greatest guys to have as his friend. He reached out and pulled Oliver into a tight hug, not knowing what to say or do. Oliver wrapped his arms around him in return.

"Touching," Bruce said walking up and tossing the car keys onto one of the nearby tables. They broke apart and Oliver folded his arms over his chest.

"You said you had something to ask us," Oliver said not pleased with Bruce or the situation.

"Impulse and I have been hunting down the kids Tex used. Some have been complicated to deal with and others have wanted help. We've been doing our best in either situation. But aside from that, crime is up in both Gotham and Metropolis. Impulse and I can handle Gotham and you seem to be doing a good job in Metropolis," Bruce said.

"You should probably get to the point," Bart said noticing how impatient both Oliver and Clark looked, but for different reasons.

"Perhaps we can join forces," Bruce said taking Bart's advice.

"How?" Clark asked.

"You both have skills and abilities that can help people, keep them safe from the dangers they don't know they face," Bruce said.

"Be superheroes," Bart interrupted.

"And what about this Society?" Oliver asked.

"Their part of the reason crime is up in both cities," Bruce answered.

"We live in Smallville, we can't just pop up in Metropolis," Oliver shot back.

"Clark can with his speed. Besides, you've been doing great so far," Bruce parried.

"I've had good reason," Oliver replied.

"And isn't just as good a reason to protect those who can't?" Bruce shot back.

"Okay, okay," Clark said tossing his hands up. "I don't have all day for this. Bruce, we're not superheroes but we'll think about your offer. We'll let you know when we come back for his bike."

"Huh?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds fair. It's not an easy life I'm asking you to join," Bruce replied to Clark.

"Don't worry about these three. We'll call ya and update ya," Bart said more to Clark since Bart was somewhat aware of their history.

"Come back?" Oliver asked turning to Clark. Clark nodded before grabbing Oliver and speeding them to Smallville. He was hungry, had a headache, and really wanted to see a raven haired beauty who was cooking him dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Clark took them to the mansion before running straight to the farm. He was willing to tell all with Lana but he didn't know if Oliver wanted to reveal his secret lifestyle.

"I will never get used to that," Oliver said, wobbling a bit before gaining his footing.

"It helps if you close your eyes," He replied with a grin. He never took anyone along for rides but he was acting as a taxi today but he knew why. His stomach growled and Oliver grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'm changing," Oliver said, heading to one of the empty wings of Luthor Manor. The place was huge and the three of them only used one wing, which left four others.

"What all does Lex know?" Clark asked curious about Oliver's new hobby but also concerned.

"He knows I've been running around as the Green Arrow, that it was all I could do to help find you and he let me take over one of the wings to turn into my operations base," Oliver said. Clark followed through the winding halls and endless doors. He'd never been through this part of the manor and could easily get lost.

"So you moved in and took over?" Clark asked, shaking his head.

"The house is part mine so Lex and I divided up the area into thirds. You've your own wing too should you ever move in," Oliver mentioned.

They turned another hallway and Oliver slowed in front of a full-length mirror. "Ollie," The mirror beeped before sliding aside to show a door with a hand scanner placed in it. Oliver placed his hand in the slot and it beeped again before Clark heard dozens of locks click open.

"Paranoid?" Clark asked as they finally were let into the room.

"I've been running around and gathering up criminals. If they knew who I really was it could be dangerous. Lex helped me design it and Lionel gave the okay for the construction. Lex and I spent months putting this together," Oliver said heading to the back left and opening a closet filled with multiple green leather suits.

Clark was impressed. The back wall was a blown up map of Metropolis with red strings pinned up creating a web of the streets. To the right, the wall was mounted with bows, arrows, crossbows and an assortment of gadgets. The center of the room held a large table covered in computers that were linked together, and the left wall next to the vast closet held profiles of some interns that Oliver had been hunting. The room itself was the size of three and Clark stood stunned. He wasn't expecting something like this.

"I take it, you'll probably team up with Bruce and Bart," Clark said stunned.

"It would be nice having back up and extra resources. Computers were never my thing but it's dangerous work. I don't know if I could be a kid during the day and a vigilante at night, every night," Oliver said, having changed into dark jeans and a white button down.

"I've always thought of what I was going to do. I want to be a writer and designing would be cool but what about my abilities? If I can get this thing out of my chest, then I could help people and turn this gift into something good," Clark contemplated out loud.

"Thing in your chest?" Oliver asked, running his hand through his hood hair.

"I'll explain when we get to the farm," Clark answered.

"Lex there?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Lana is cooking us dinner," Clark replied.

"She's completely smitten with you and I know you. Don't break her heart when you push her away. At least try to have a friend other than Lex and I," Oliver said.

"I'm telling her everything," Clark revealed.

"What? Everything as in…everything?" Oliver was surprised.

"I can't bring myself to push her away and the more I think about it, I don't want to. I really like her and I trust her. I'm telling her everything," Clark replied.

"Well, we better get over there," Oliver said.

"Close your eyes," Clark warned before grabbing Oliver and speeding them to the farm.

Clark and Oliver came into the kitchen and the smell of pasta and garlic bread overwhelmed their senses. Clark was in love, his first official meal since waking up and it was all carbs.

"Thank God, you're back," Lex was in the kitchen in a heartbeat.

"Everything's cool," Oliver said.

"Good. I'm tired of worrying over you two. You're lucky I'm bald or I'd be gray haired," Lex shot back. Clark could physically see the relief wash over Lex's features.

"You guys have perfect timing," Lana said, joining them.

"That food smells great," Clark said with a smile.

Oliver and Lex shared a look. Clark lit up like a Christmas tree the second he heard her voice.

"Well, we'll see how it tastes. I made plenty," Lana replied. She headed to the stove and began putting plates together.

"I bet I could eat it all," Clark said, joining her side in an attempt to help but she swatted his hands away.

"Save some for everyone else. Lex and Oliver have barely eaten since you've been gone. I swear you all are skin and bones," She said, looking towards Clark and then her eyes diverted to the rest of him, "And lots of muscles."

Clark grinned, "I'll share." He went to move the plates to the table where Oliver and Lex had already placed themselves. Oliver winked as Clark went to get the rest. Lana followed him over and they took their seats. He hadn't sat down for two seconds before he was practically inhaling his food.

"Man, this is so good," Clark mumbled between bites. He tried to ignore the sad looks on their faces and he was trying to think of something to lighten the mood before he went into the serious subject. He wanted to enjoy this moment in case Lana freaked out. He knew Oliver and Lex wouldn't leave his side but Lana was fair game.

"So please tell me Met U kicked ass," Clark said.

"Always football," Lex joked.

"They dominated. I taped all the games," Oliver joined in.

"Sweet," Clark added, pumping his fork in the air. Lana bursts out laughing and they started talking about small things while they finished eating. Clark went back for thirds and Oliver did his best to keep up. Lex was close behind.

But too soon there wasn't any food left and Clark was out of delays. He took a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you all. But to start, I need to tell Lana everything about me," Clark started.

"Are you sure about this?" Lex asked.

Clark nodded and looked towards Lana. She was sitting quietly with her hands folded together on the tabletop.

"Lana, there are things I can do and I've always wondered why. Tex Thompson kidnapped me and I got more answers than I wanted," He took a deep breath and stared at the tabletop. His courage was failing but he couldn't stop now.

"I'm super strong, faster than speeding cars and bullets, I'm somewhat invincible, I can see through solid objects, shoot fire from my eyes, I can hear a pin drop from miles away, powerful lungs, and I don't even know if it stops there," He didn't look up, afraid she might be horrified or want him to stop but he needed to say it all.

"Tex Thompson created me in a science lab. His body was failing and he needed one that could survive his brain. It's hard to explain but he made me and used his intellect to enhance my natural abilities. He figured this all out by kidnapping and experimenting on other kids. He was successful with me but I escaped as a kid and my parents found me. He searched for me all these years and managed to kidnap me. I was saved before he could put his brain in my body but not before his associate was able to install insurance inside me," Clark stopped to take a breath.

"Insurance?" Lex asked.

"It's a modified pacemaker attached to my heart. If I do anything to raise my heart rate, it sends a sonic pulse into my heart," Clark answered.

"So that's what happened earlier," Lex thought out loud.

"But you can use your abilities without an attack, I mean you did earlier," Oliver chimed in.

"My body felt weird. I was holding myself back," Clark answered.

The room fell silent and Clark took a deep breath and looked towards Lana. She was crying softly and he hesitated.

"OH Clark!" She shot out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry about what that man did that to you."

Clark wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her hair. She smelt like sunrise and strawberries. "You're not freaked out?"

"About what?" She asked, pulling back.

"I'm not normal," He replied.

"You're the same Clark Kent to me," She said with a smile.


End file.
